Forced Submission
by ryki-chan
Summary: Belphegor is fed up waiting for a reply from his frog, so he takes matters into his own hands.


Belphegor slammed Fran into the wall. He was fed up with Fran's monotoned answers, and uncertain feelings, and he was sick of waiting for his answer. Belphegor asked Fran out three months ago, and to this day, he still hasn't recieved an answer. So he's doing things his way. Three months is a pretty long time to reply to a question like that, and even after Fran was asked, he didn't even change, like he personally didn't care. Before Fran could protest though, Belphegor put a knife to Fran's neck.

"If you dare move, I'll cut you in two, you damn frog." Belphegor snarled under his breath, as he torn Fran's clothes off. Fran tried to protest, but that only made the prince angrier. Belphegor threw Fran on his bed, and climbed on top of him. "Listen up frog, I'm sick of waiting for your god damn answer." Fran tried to push Bel off, but only managed to get his 'tied down'. Not really though, Belphegor stabbed his knives through Fran's hands. Fran yelped and teared up, regretting not using his illusions in time to save his hands from being pierced. Belphegor grinned at the reaction, and stab Fran four more times with his knives, because Fran's defenses were down. Fran was about to scream, but Belphegor shoved a hankerchief in his mouth. "Not in a life time, frog!" Belphegor sat on Fran's stomach, and started tying material around his mouth, so he couldn't push the hankerchief out.

"Mmm-!" Fran tried to cry out through the hankerchief, his tears finally escaping his eyes and rolling down his face. Knowing the prince's nature, he was terried of what was to come. Belphegor wasn't exactly the best person to piss off. "Mmm!" Fran tried to kick Belphegor off, but well, he's obviously being a dumbfuck and asking for more from Belphegor by resisting.

"Ushishishi~ Damn Frog, I'll be sure you regret resisting the Prince!" Bel stabbed Fran's shin, which caused Fran to throw his head back in pain, and scream a muffled scream, tears flowing down his face. Fran couldn't even think properly with all the pain going through in his body. Every time he moved his arms, the cuts in his hands would only worsen, and expand. Whenever he kicked his legs to try to subdue the pain, his shin injury would only hurt more. He was scared.

Instead of torturing the Frog more, Belphegor started to nip and lick at his neck. Fran was getting hard, despite all of the pain in his body, he couldn't control his hormones whenever the Prince slid his tongue across his body. The prince nipped at Fran's nipples, and circled them with his tongue, causing Fran to let out a small muffled moan. He played with the other one with his hand, pinching it lightly, then a bit hard. Belphegor grinned at Fran's frequent moans, and decided to play his knife against Fran's bare body.

To Fran, the cold metal of the knife only made things worse. Having that cool feeling slid around his hot body felt relaxing, but only made him harder. The prince wasn't going to that area, and it slightly annoyed Fran. He wanted to be touched there, but he knew Bel wasn't going to please Fran. Even though he didn't want to be treated to harshly, he wanted to be touched by the prince. Even the feeling of loosing blood turned Fran on; the pain, the pleasure, all of it was surging through his body, and he just wanted it to end.

Bel knew that Fran was aching to be touched, but he had other plans. He took his knife and put light cuts that barely bled on Fran's body. A few deep ones, and stuck a few more knives in Fran's body, causing him to squirm and wiggle in pain. Which turned the prince on. As Bel went suck on Fran's nipple again, Fran kicked him in the crotch, causing him to curl-up in pain. Being kicked while hard would surely hurt. After a he good minutes, maybe thirty minutes, of both of them being in pain because of the other, Belphegor straddled Fran's waist, and proceeded into stabbing his stomach. Of course he didn't want Fran to die, he just wanted him to feel pain, so he avoided important organs and stuff. Fran started kicking in pain again, as Belphegor slowly pushed the blade in deeper. Tears still streaming down his face, he looked at the prince, only to be met with a grin as Belphegor slammed his hand on the knives sticking out of Fran's body, causing them to go deeper into the frog's flesh.

After a few minutes of Fran kicking in pain, he finally stopped, and was trying his best to steady his breathing. Lacking both oxygen and blood, he looked at Bel with pleading eyes. The prince looked at those eyes, and cut the material around Fran's mouth, and his skin at the same time. Fran spat out the gag and started gasping for air. Noticing this, the prince got off of Fran, and hovered over him on all fours, his head above Frans.

"Please… senpai, it hurts…. hah… hah… let me go." Fran was still struggling to catch his breath.

"Ushishi! No way. You're simply delicious right now. Covered in blood, sweating, crying, and even hard~!" Bel lightly touched Fran's arousal, causing Fran to buck his hips, and moan. "Shishishi, you moaned even though I barely touched you?" Fran blushed and stared at the prince in disbelief.

"I did no- Ah!" Belphegor moved down the bed, his head and upper torso between the frog's legs, with his hands pushing the Frog's legs apart. "S-senpai! Stop this…." Fran teared up again, but this time in humiliation.

"Dun wanna~!" Belphegor removed one of his hands from Fran's leg and started poking at his penis, sliding his finger up and down. He grinned even more when Fran started twitching, and lightly moaning. "Ushishishi, such a naughty frog~!" Moving his other hand, he started poking at Fran's butt hole. "You're a virgin, so I'll have to prepare you for what's about to come!"

"W-WHAT?" Fran shot his head up, and looked at Bel with widened eyes. "Don't you dare!" His protest was music to Bel's ears. Bel got up quickly and walked to his personal bathroom. You could hear him looking through the draws. He came out a few minutes later with a bottle in his hand, Fran knew what it was. All he could do was gasped, and close his legs.

"So you know what it is! Now I won't have to explain it to you. Spread your legs frog."

"No!"

"Spread them, or I'll cut them off!"

"You wouldn't dare…."

"Did you forget who you're talking to?"

Fran gulped and did what he was told, slowly spreading his legs to prevent any further damage. Fran's blush could be seen by the prince, and both it and his obedience turned him on. He wasn't expecting the Frog to do as he said, but he didn't care. Bel walked to the bed, crawling over to the frog. He lifted Frans lower half up, and set him on his lower thighs. So that he could get a better fucking after preparations were done. He poured the lube on his fingers, on the Frog's asshole, and penis. Throwing the bottle on the bed, he looked at the Frog, who had his eyes tightly closed, with his head turned away.

"Ready~?" Bel didn't even wait for a reply when he slowly pushed his middle finger into the Frog, causing Fran to gasp and shoot open his eyes. He arched his back as Bel's finger slid further and further inside. Fran moved his hands, causing the cuts to rip more, but used that pain to distract him from Bel's invasion. Bel noticed this, and pulled out the knifes in Fran's hands. "Ushishishi, such a bad Frog~!" Before continuing, Bel pulled out the rest of the knives inside Fran's body, and threw them on the bed, away from the Frog's reach. Bel was worried Fran would use the knives to rid his mind of the pleasure.

"Tch." Fran gripped onto the blanket, and clenched his jaw as Bel inserted two more fingers, slowly spreading the Frog open. Pulling them out, then pushing them out. "Ah- Ow!" Fran threw his head back in pain. "I-it hurts…"

"You'll get used to it, but I think you're prepared enough~!" Belphegor undid his belt and slid it off, only to tie tighly around Fran's wrists. "You'll enjoy this, I promise." Belphegor's grin was bigger than normal, as he slid his pants down, and pulled out his dick. He stroked it a few times, watching the Frog. Fran, again, was looking away with his eyes shut tightly, gripping onto the blanket. Fear was obviously shown in his face, but the prince didn't care. He was going to have his Frog, whether the frog liked it or not.

After a few more strokes, Belphegor slowly entered Fran, being cautious of hurting the Frog too much. Fran gasped, and opened his eyes widely. "Nn, so tight… Relax a bit, and stop holding your breath!" Fran tried to look at Bel, but tears were starting to fill his eyes again, and it was hard to concentrate with all the pain going on. The injuries from his torso throbbed, the wounds on his hands throbbed, even the cut on his cheek throbbed. But worse of all, he could feel the prince inside him, and it only caused him to blush harder, and tense up. "Relax, frog." Fran tried to relax, but every time Bel pushed himself further into Fran, he tensed up. The pain was too much. Fran was feeling lightheaded, because of the lack of blood, and because he was holding his breath. Bel punched the frog in his stomach, causing him to breathe. "I said breathe, you fucking frog! I don't need you passing out mid-way." Fran started manually breathing, but gasped when he realized the prince's penis was completely in him.

Bel leaned over Fran, and glared at him. "Relax will you?" Fran nodded, and tried to relax.

"I-it hurts, senpai… it really hurts."

"You'll get used to it once I start moving, now relax or it'll hurt more." Belphegor moved slightly.

"Ah- N-not yet!" Fran threw his tied hands around the prince's nect. "D-don't move yet…" Fran laided there, trying to catch his breath. "-tions…"

"Speak up, frog."

"Let's change our positions…" Fran could feel his face getting hotter, as he looked away.

"Not a chance, frog!" Belphegor pulled out, then pushed back in roughly, causing Fran to yelp, then moan. He started thrusting slowly, so that Fran could get used to it, then picked up speed.

"S-stop! It hurts, senpai! Ah-" Fran arched his back as Bel continuously hit 'that spot'. He pulled Bel's head closer. "Slow down, i-it hurts…" Fran was drooling, and crying by now, annoyed at the prince for ignoring his pleads, but in too much pain to do anything about it. After a few minutes of continous thrusts, Belphegor used one of his hands to pump Fran's member.

Fran couldn't help but let out moans of pleasure, his mind blank from everything. His injuries, the prince's fucking, and his penis being handled in such a rough manner. It was too much for Fran to handle, and he ended up passing out before the climax. Which is a shame really.


End file.
